The Steel Lion
by Harry O'Henth
Summary: I don't really remember what I was before a Decepticon. I remember waking up, however... (Will be completely updated eventually.)
1. Creation

A/N: I don't own anything. Except me.

Prologue

Something pulsed. A wave of energy rushed across my frame, waking me from what felt like a deep slumber. Immediately, I uncurled myself from my confined form and roared, but I soon realized that my small shout was nothing compared to the chaos all around me. A missile shot by overhead, blasting chunks out of the towering structure before me. Squishy organic creatures were scampering around in the streets, running from my large, mechanical brethren. I snarled at the nearest one, bounding out of the line of fire and into an alleyway. The ground shook beneath me, and I heard a scream of pain as a plane with Cybertonian markings whizzed overhead, missiles peppering the ground in its wake.

::Decepticon!:: I heard across my comm-link. A deep, gravelly voice was grating in my mind. ::Get into the fight!::

For some reason, the voice scared me. Who was this person that was speaking in my mind? I flexed my claws, digging them into the concrete beneath me and arching my back. ::Who are you?!:: I snarled.

Another voice, this one nasally and demanding, shouted at me. ::Do not address Lord Megatron in such a way, insolent brat!::

I snarled right back, indignant. ::I'll talk however I want,:: I replied. Immediately, I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

::Fool!:: the first voice, Megatron, boomed. ::I will have you killed!::

Once more, I was running. I bounded through the warzone quickly, trying to find my way out, but I soon found my way blocked by a massive gray mech with huge cannons. "Quadruped!" he shouted, aiming the guns right at me. I stopped and jumped the opposite direction, the twin cannon blasts throwing asphalt into the air and shaking the ground beneath my feet. I hissed at the large mech as I ran into a side-alley, barreling over an organic as I ran. My claws dug into its soft flesh on accident, and the creature screamed, but I ignored it, continuing to run. Where was I?

Something exploded to my left, and I saw more organics, these armed with powerful-looking firearms. They were walking carefully in front of my hiding place, talking to one another in hushed voices. I didn't know what else to do besides show myself. It was better than being killed by that gray mech.

Another mistake. The moment I lifted my cat-like head from the shadows, one of the organics was shouting. "Decepticon!"

"Wait!" I hissed, but it was too late. A large canister flew at me, exploding with resounding force right next to my head. Wiht a loud growl, I jumped, climbing up the brixk building in front of me and jumping away on the rooftops. I could hear them shouting over the radio.

"A Decepticon cat just went to the roofs," one of the organics shouted.

"It's Ravage!" one of the mechanical mechs shouted.

I ignored them and kept running, fear pushing me forward. What kind of place was this, and why did the Allspark awaken me here? A smaller, silver mech jumped up onto the rooftops in front of me, towering over me with cannons primed. "Gotcha!" he shouted in a heavily accented voice, but I wasn't about to be fried easily.

I jumped as high as I could, striking the mech in the face and unbalancing him. AS we fell I jumped again, landing hard on the other rooftop and bolting away. "Shit!" the mech shouted. "Optimus, this isn't Ravage! It's another quadruped!"

"Who?" the deep, authoritative voice, Optimus, apparently, said.

The silver mech jumped onto the building that I was currently running on, and I immediately ducked out of sight, back to the streets. "Don't know! He's a slippery one!"

"Get back, we need you here!" Optimus said. I cycled my air in relief, stopping to sit and preen myself for a moment. I looked around again, hearing the sounds of battle in the distance. I could still hear the radios of the organics in my head, and I listened to their conversations.

"Sam's on top of the building!" one of them shouted. "He's the one with the flare!"

"Roger, closing in."

"Look out!"

Static.

I didn't know what was happening, but it didn't sound friendly. What I did know, however, was that I didn't want to be anywhere near this place. With a last glance at the smoldering city, I took off into the deserts.


	2. Stupid Human

A/N: I'm writing by the seat of my pants here. Is that a real saying?

Our Decepticat meets a human.

2

I don't know for how long I ran, but I did stop when I came upon a small neighborhood of wooden structures. My optics scanned briefly over the organic dwellings, and I found nothing threatening nearby. Relieved, I crept closer to the buildings, watching as several cars rolled into the driveways of the houses and organics rushed into their homes. They were all very near the fighting, and I was sure that they would all be panicked right now. I couldn't stay in the open, however, or the mechs with the voices would find me, and I would be killed. The nearest house was a squat structure with windows along the exterior walls. There was a beat up old Chevy in the driveway and a flowery wreath on the front door, but I ignored both as I walked carefully towards the side of the dwelling. The other organics were all indoors, so I didn't have to worry about being spotted as I climbed up towards the open window. The shillings cracked beneath my weight, and it took me a moment to finally reach the window and cut the screen with my claws. Carefully, I poked my face through the screen. My metals ears swiveled to face the inside of the house, but I heard nothing.

Going on instinct, I turned on infrared sight and looked around once more, this time spotting an organic lying on top of a bed in the adjacent room. That was fine, as long as it didn't get up and start moving around. I was barely able to squeeze my large metallic body through the window, and when I finally managed to get inside, I fell to the ground with a soft thud and froze, listening for any movement from the organic. To my dismay, I heard a groan and the sound of feet hitting the floor.

Without any other options, I decided to make myself as innocent looking as possible. Since I didn't really know what I looked like, I simply made an effort to get rid of any visible weapons. My claws sheathed, my guns transformed and slid back into my shoulders, and my ears perked up. The organic rounded the corner, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and when she dropped them to see what had awakened her she froze, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening. Apparently, I was a bit more intimidating that I thought.

"Hello," I said, my deep voice echoing around the silent house. I searched the 'World Wide Web' for information on how to calm people down and came up with little more than "act non-threatening." I really hoped that she didn't scream, for my audio receptors had taken enough punishment for one day. "I wish you no ill will."

The organic seemed to be petrified with fear, and she wasn't moving at all. I shuttered my optics, cocking my head to the side. "Are you alright? Do you require medical assistance?"

The organic swallowed. "Hold on," she said. "I'm hallucinating right now. There isn't a large metal lion talking to me right now. I'm just going to go back to bed."  
I researched what a lion was quickly, and was momentarily flattered that she thought I looked like such a majestic creature. She couldn't go on believing that I wasn't real, however.

"It is unhealthy to tell yourself untruths," I informed her calmly.

The organic froze and turned back to me. We remained still, staring into each others eyes. Red into brown. Eventually, she seemed to realize that she wasn't dreaming. "Great..." she muttered. Eventually, she walked over to a piece of furniture and sat down, watching me warily. "What are you?"

"I was only just created several hours ago, but I have been told that I am both a Decepticon and a quadruped. I do not really know what either of these things are, however. What are you?" I said. I was glad that the organic was able to carry on a civilized conversation.

"I'm a human," the organic said simply, as if I should have known. How insulting. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I made my Lord Megatron angry with insolent statements regarding my vocal patterns. I am hiding here until the threat has subsided," I informed.

The human blinked at me, and I blinked back. "No, you're not," she said. "Get out."

I was taken aback. Here I was, being all peaceful, and she decides to get hostile? If she wanted hostile, then she'd get hostile... "Yes, I am. I apologize if this inconveniences you, but it is necessary."

"I'll call the cops," she warned. It took me a moment to look up what 'call the cops' meant, and when I knew I immediately began to feel rather threatened. A growl reverberated in my throat.

"I do not want things to escalate into violence, human," I said. "Remain calm, and I will be gone soon enough."

"I am a United States soldier and will not let some fucking cat tell me what to do!" the human shouted. "Get out!"

That was it. I was upon her in a moment, leaping across the room and knocking us both over, along with the couch. I landed on top of her, my paws on her shoulders and my claws threatening to extend into her soft flesh. She stared up at me, and I saw a a flash of fear in her eyes before she became indignant. "Get off!" she shouted, striking my chest with her hand. That must have hurt.

Instead of doing as she asked, I only bared my teeth. "I am quite comfortable," I replied. "But you are loud. Can you, perhaps, quiet down a bit?"

"No!"

I sighed. Staying in this house might be more trouble than it was worth. I didn't even know if Megatron was really following me. What I did know, however, was that this 'United States soldier' could call the cops on me all she wanted, but no one would believe her. "Alright," I said. "Go call the police."

I jumped off of her, watching as she rushed to the phone. I could hear the operator at the other end speaking tiredly.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"There's a giant metal cat in my living room," the human said. "It won't leave."

"A what, ma'am?" the operator said.

The human seemed to realize her mistake as she paused. "Ah...It's a giant metal lion."

"Ma'am, have you been drinking?"

"No I haven't been..." the human started to shout, but stopped herself. "You know what, never mind."

The human hung up, then glared at me from across the room. "Leave," she said. I didn't reply.

I heard her walking around, but ignored it, instead curling up on the ground and setting my head on my paws. When she returned, I looked up to find myself staring into the barrel of a gun. "Get out."

"Are you really threatening to shoot a metal lion that may or may not actually exist?" I said wearily. "Even though it says that it will be gone in a few hours? You really are a stupid human."

"You know what, maybe I should just shoot you in the head and get it over with," the human replied with a grin. "Now leave."

I considered my options for a moment. After a second, it was decided. I wouldn't be leaving without leaving my mark, first. "Fine," I said and stood up. She followed me with her gun until I was at the door. "Well?" I said, motioning with a paw that she had to open the door.

She lowered the gun and reached for the doorknob, and I used the momentary distraction to jump forward and scratch her across the palm, smelling the metallic blood well up from the wound and hearing her cry of pain. The gun shot several times, but I was already bounding through the open door and into the night. No one would believe her story, anyways, I told myself. Oh, how untrue that turned out to be.


	3. NEST

NEST

3

William Lennox sat at his desk in the cramped temporary NEST base, rubbing his temples with his thumbs and staring at the massive stack of files that seemed to dominate his work space. Only one such file was open in front of him, the description of a single United States marine that had been recommended for a position in the newly created Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty branch of the military. Some of the files were from the many other nations that knew about the Autobots and their sinister brethren, but the majority of them were the paragons of the United States military. Unfortunately for Will, it was hard to find applicants that didn't have a negative quality.

Leaning back in his chair and closing the folder on Mark Antonin, Will closed his eyes and tried to think of a better way to go through the files than just reading them one by one. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Ironhide approaching from the main section of the old Air Force hangar. Because of their needs for space, the government had been kind enough to give them an old facility on the West Coast to use until Diego Garcia could be filled with enough soldiers to keep it secure. That meant that they needed a sizable amount of people to work in NEST, and so far it was only Will's team of ten and the Autobots. With a sigh Will leaned forward and picked up the next file, only to drop it in surprise as Ironhide kicked the door lightly with his foot.

"Lennox," the colossal mech said. "Would you like some help with the files?"

It only took a glance at the intimidating stack of folders still in front of him for Will to say yes to that question. The mech laughed and transformed into the Topkick that Will knew him for, opening the door to his driver's side. "Then bring them here."

Even the simple act of moving the files proved to be a challenge, but after several minutes of hard work, Will found himself leaning back in the driver's seat of Ironhide's cabin, looking disdainfully at the stack of papers to his right. He opened the folder that he had picked up previously and looked at the picture of a stocky man with a powerful look in his eyes.

"Why do you humans insist on using such inefficient means of transporting data?" Ironhide grumped.

"It's harder to steal," Will said absently as he scanned the file. he added as an afterthought, "and cheaper."

Ironhide snorted. "Read it," he demanded, and Will laughed.

"Andrew Shepard, United States Navy. Served several terms across the world, was aboard a faulty submarine when it took on water three thousand feet below sea level. He was the only reason they made it back to the surface, but he was injured in the process. Shepard currently lives in..." Will started, reading through the entire file without interruption from Ironhide. When he was finished, the vehicle shimmied slightly.

"He seems honorable," Ironhide said finally. "You should take him."

"I'll add him to the lists," Will decided. He wasn't looking forward to driving around to all of these people, but it had to be done sometime. You couldn't discuss something this life-altering over email or phone. At least Epps would help.

Placing the folder on Ironhide's dash, Will reached for the next folder, opening it without looking at the immovable pile that still awaited his evaluation. Will and Ironhide worked through many of the files as the night wore on, deciding for or against the available soldiers based on their experiences. It was almost three hours later that Will reached for another folder, his voice scratchy from reading and his eyes leaden with fatigue, that Epps walked up to the truck, tapping lightly on the window. Ironhide opened it for the Chief Master sergeant, and he reached out, a single folder in his hands.

"Hey, Lennox, you should take a look at this one," he said. "And do you know what time it is, man?"

Will rubbed his eyes and took the folder. "No," he said, flipping it open to see one of the few female personnel that had been recommended. Epps snorted.

"Twenty three hundred," Epps said, and Will sighed.

"Just one more," he said, bringing his attention back to the folder in front of him. Epps scoffed and turned away, but not without a parting remark.

"Check her recent activity at the back!" he called as his footsteps receded into the cavernous hangar, and Lennox did so, his brow furrowed.

Ironhide, however, was getting impatient. "Will you tell me who it is?" he said gruffly. Will shook his head, looking back at the steering wheel and laughing.

"Breanna Homestead, United States Army. She served in Iraq for two tours, then in Afghanistan for three. She was moved to a base in the Pacific for another tour, then onto a base in the middle of Egypt. Throughout all of these stations, her commanders regard her with respect and appreciation. The interesting part is that she hasn't been on duty for almost three months," Will said. "Even throughout the entire Qatar and Mission City thing, despite the fact that she only lives two miles from the city."

Ironhide grunted. "That is strange. Why are they recommending her to us?"

Will turned back to the recent activities report and read the final paragraph, a silly grin spreading across his face when he reached the section about 'police reports.' "Apparently, she called 911 about a large metal cat that was sitting in her living room. No one believed her, but when shots were fired, they dispatched an officer."

"I'm sure he was thrilled," Ironhide said. Will nodded.

"He arrived to find her cradling her hand. Apparently whatever was in her house cut her across the palm as a parting gift. She said that she didn't even hit it once," Will said. "I don't remember hearing of any Decepticons that look like large metal cats."

Ironhide was silent for a long moment, speaking with Optimus through the comm links. When he was finished, he cycled his air heavily. "There is Ravage, Soundwave's companion and expert infiltrator, but we haven't had any indication that Soundwave has reached Earth, so Ravage couldn't be the one that was in that house. Not to mention he wouldn't be stupid enough to be caught by a sleeping human. I think that you should go talk to her, if only to find out what Decepticon it was that attacked her and hunt it down."

Will nodded, looking down at the file in his hands and wondering what exactly had happened that night.

* * *

::Barricade, come in,:: Starscream spoke through the comm-link with his Hunter. It took a moment for the temperamental mech to respond.

::What?:: he asked.

Starscream grinned. ::We found him.::

::Good,:: was all Barricade said.

**AN: The chapters will get longer...eventually.


End file.
